Resurrection
Resurrection is the penultimate episode of Power Rangers: SPD. Synopsis Jack spends some time away from the academy with a girl named Ally who shares his interest in helping the homeless. When a new associate of Broodwing's attacks, it seems that this new relationship may be affecting his duties as a Power Ranger. Also a distress call reveals the location of a crashed spaceship. Plot The Rangers are having some down time, while Bridge shares the joy of his buttery toast. Cruger informs the Rangers to be ready, and inquires where Jack is who wanted get away for a bit. Jack arrests a suspicious looking girl who is moving clothes to a truck for the homeless. It turns out her father owns the store. Mora is completely dedicated to serving Omni and bringing destruction to Earth. Z and Sky are sent to look for Jack and Sky admits that it's nice to get away from the academy. Meanwhile, a criminal named Delex is absorbing people into energy. Z and Sky show up to put a stop to Delex's plans. "S.P.D. Emergency!" Jack decides to help his new friend Ally in her efforts to help the homeless, when he is called away. Jack and the other Rangers show up just in time for Delex to escape. It turns out that Delex is working for Broodwing, who has big plans for him. Cruger identifies Delex to the Rangers, and is upset to find that Jack went off again. Meanwhile, Delex absorbs more humans into fuel cells that can be used against the Rangers. The other B-Squad Rangers show up to stop Delex. Meanwhile Jack and Ally enjoy a day at the beach, but Jack's Morpher is out of reach. By the time Jack hears from Cruger, Cruger is pissed off and demands him to go help the other Rangers. Jack shows up just in time to help the other Rangers kick Delex's butt. Delex uses the energy he collected to grow, and the Rangers form the S.W.A.T. Megazord to bring him down. Later, Cruger confronts Jack about his wearabouts, and he insists that everyone makes mistakes and that he deserves a personal life. Kat picks up a distress signal from Gamma Orion. Cruger orders the Power Rangers be sent to intercept. The B-Squad Rangers show up on Gamma Orion and find a crashed spaceship. The Rangers are confronted by Krybots and a mysterious alien. The Rangers find the ship and survivors that are to their surprise the A-Squad. Back at Delta Base, Cruger thanks B-Squad for filling in and dismisses them while he speaks with A-Squad. As Bridge leaves the room, he scans the A-Squad and is troubled by their auras. The B-Squad is pissed off that they were just dismissed and treated like second rate Rangers after all they've done. As Cruger debriefs the A-Squad, they reveal their true motive and take Cruger hostage to meet Emperor Gruumm. Cast *Brandon Jay McLaren as Jack Landors (S.P.D. Red Ranger) *Chris Violette as Sky Tate (S.P.D. Blue Ranger) *Matt Austin as Bridge Carson (S.P.D. Green Ranger) *Monica May as Z Delgado (S.P.D. Yellow Ranger) *Alycia Purrott as Sydney Drew (S.P.D. Pink Ranger) *John Tui as Doggie Cruger (S.P.D. Shadow Ranger) *Michelle Langstone as Kat Manx *Olivia James-Baird as Mora *Rene Naufahu as Emperor Gruumm (voice) *Brett Stewart as Omega Ranger (voice) Notes *There is a reference to C-Squad being dispatched into action before Cruger realizes it is a Ranger emergency. *The A-Squad are found on Gamma Orion, the location that Mirloc was being held originally. *It is unknown whether Cruger managed to put up a fight or not after the A-Squad revealed their true colors. Category:Episode Category:S.P.D. episodes Category:S.P.D.